Sapphire's Gleam
by Chakkari
Summary: Odd Guy 1: What? How gay is this title? Odd Guy 2: Maybe the author can't spell. Saybe it's suppose the say "Sassafrass's Gourd." Odd Guy 1: Well, that'd be less gay, but still a little homo. Odd Guy 2: Good thing it's a oneshot.


A/N: OK, so by the time most of you read this it will be about a month past Christmas, and i know this is a little late, but you'll hopefully still remember what Christmas meant to you this year

* * *

Elwood was at home; curled up with a book, relaxing by the while outside was at least 3 feet of left over snow from the blizzard that just blew over. Elwood hadn't bothered to look outside, convinced there was nothing special, but was forced to when his obnoxiously loud doorbell interrupted his reading. As soon as he opened the door, his vision was blocked by snowball colliding with his face at several feet per second. 

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up."

"Wolfina!" he sputtered at his assaulter as he wiped the freezing snow off his face.

"Hurry up and get your coat on, we're going!"

"Going? Going Where?"

"You know where," she said, leaving his yard and turning at the end of the block. As she turned, Elwood finally remembered it was the 26th, the day his sister died. Elwood and his older sister Sheryl lived alone for 5 years after their parents died. Both their mother and their Father were critically injured in a car accident. Since their death, Sheryl tried her best to keep the house together. Between work and typical household chores, she really didn't have anytime for herself. Of course, she was all right with this. The problem was she had a heart disease that would, about once a week, make her body so racked with pain that she had to stay in bed the whole day.

Elwood hurried back inside to get his coat and ran out after Wolfina. "you could at least have waited for me, you know." Elwood whined.

"Well you shoulda been ready. I mean, you forgot today of all days!" Wolfina exclaimed.

"Well...I just..." Thinking back, Elwood knew today was Sheryl's death, but he just didn't want to admit it, and kept it in the back of his head. Wolfina guessed as much and gave him one of her signature "Aw, it's OK/I forgive you." hugs, wrapping her arm around Elwood's neck and pulling his head against her the side of her breasts, giving him barely enough room to breath.

"Yeah, yeah, just try not to let it slip your mind next year, alright?" Wolfina took her other hand and tussled his hair as Elwood tried to escape, knowing it was futile.

"OK, I'll remember, just let up! I'm choking!"

"Nope! We're almost at the burial grounds, just hang on for a bit. I suggest you don't talk, wastes oxygen, ya know."

Wolfina was the Chief Operating Officer for Sheryl's mother's newspaper company, and Sheryl's college roomie. When Sheryl's parents died, Wolfina took over the company and moved in with Elwood and Sheryl to help out. She provided most of the money for the household, and even helped Elwood, only entering his Junior High School years at the time, with his homework. Back then Elwood thought of her as somewhat of a goddess, but that's another fanfic altogether.

The walk to the burial ground was only a few blocks, however it seemed much longer to Elwood. When they got to the Sheryl's grave, Wolfina let Elwood go and pulled candles and matches out of her bag. She set them up on either side of the tombstone and lit them. "Well, we're ready." she said, looking at Elwood.

"A-all right." Elwood kneeled in front of the grave, clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. Wolfina kneeled next to him and did the same. Elwood tried his best to mumble out a prayer, and eventually did. _At least his heart's in it_, Wolfina thought. After Elwood finished, Wolfina pulled a vase out of her bag and set it by the tombstone.

"Come on, Elwood; let's go pick some flowers for her."

"All right." the two of them left to the nearby field and begun gathering a large assortment of flowers.

2 years after Sheryl and Elwood's parents' death, on December 23rd, Sheryl collapsed and spent all of Christmas in the hospital with Elwood by her side. Finally, sometime around dawn, Sheryl's heart stopped and she passed away in her sleep. It was hard not only on Elwood, who spent the next year distancing himself from everyone, but also Wolfina, who lost her best friend and felt like she was losing another. The year following Sheryl's death, on December 25, Wolfina finally got Elwood to talk about it and even cry to the point where he fell asleep in her arms until the next morning. That was when they decided to have this ceremony every year, right on the day she died.

They came back from the field with flower's of every kind they could find and tried to fit them into the vase, any they couldn't fit they strew around the grave. "So, did you get her anything for Christmas?" Wolfina asked, nudging his elbow. "Hope it was good, she's know you forgot."

"Um, can you go first?" Elwood asked sheepishly.

"That bad huh? Oh well," Wolfina reached into her bag again and pulled out a leather bound book. "It took me a while, but I found a buncha mystery stories, the kind she always read in college, all her favorites." She set it down by the tomb stone and smiled at Elwood. "Your turn."

Elwood reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a small sapphire gemstone in it. "I didn't know if it was the right color, but I saw this and it reminded me of you, sis." he walked over to the vase and set it on the bed of flowers. "Merry Christmas, Sis."

"Aw, this is so touching." Wolfina walked over behind him and gave him a signature "Smile for the camera!" hug, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and pushed her boobs against his back. "Merry Christmas Sherry!"

The two of them stood there for another few minutes in silence, until Elwood looked at his watch. "It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah you're right. I've got a paper due for the paper tomorrow." Wolfina added. She blew out the candles and packed them up. While Elwood looked back at the tombstone and smiled slightly in memory of his sister.

"Bye, Sis. I'll be back soon, ok?" with that, he and Wolfina left the burial grounds, and walked back home with Elwood trapped in another hug.

* * *

A/N: if compare yourself this past Birthday of Jesus to this story and feel terrible about your greed, good for you. if not, god's got your spot all lined up in heaven. it's a win-win for everybody. 


End file.
